fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Gingham Check
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Gingham Check (ギンガムチェック) ; Release Date : 2012.08.29 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90167～8 (Limited Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-167～8 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90169～70 (Limited Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-169～70 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Gingham Check (ギンガムチェック) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Yume no Kawa (夢の河) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Nante Bohemian (なんてボヘミアン) / Team A # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Show Fight! / Team K #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Do Re Mi Fa Onchi (ドレミファ音痴) / Team B # Gingham Check (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Yume no Kawa (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Nante Bohemian (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Show Fight! (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Do Re Mi Fa Onchi (off-vocal) ; DVD # Gingham Check Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Yume no Kawa Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Nante Bohemian Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Show Fight! Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Do Re Mi Fa Onchi Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) "Self-taken pictures course and Tsuri course" from AKB48 Group Members # #* (Type-B Exclusive track) "Self-taken pictures and Tsuri gallery" from AKB48 Group Members Theater Edition Details ; CD # Gingham Check # Yume no Kawa # Ano Hi no Fuurin (あの日の風鈴) / Team 4 # Gingham Check (off-vocal) # Yume no Kawa (off-vocal) # Ano Hi no Fuurin (off-vocal) Included Members '"Gingham Check"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Son Jihyun Center) * Team A: Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong * Team 4: Kim Seolhyun '"Yume no Kawa"' * Team A: Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Nante Bohemian"' * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Baek Yebin, Cho Haseul, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Ki Heehyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Park Jihyo, Wendy Son '"Show Fight!"' * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Kaeun, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Do Re Mi Fa Onchi"' * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon '"Ano Hi no Fuurin"' * Team 4: Chonnasorn Sajakul, Elkie Chong, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung, Roseanne Park, Yoon Chaekyung General Information "Gingham Check" is the 27th major single (29th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * Shin Hyejeong's last senbatsu and single. * Im Yoona, Kwon Mina and Yoon Chaekyung's last single. * Yume no Kawa is Im Yoona's graduation song. * Do Re Mi Fa Onchi is Shin Hyejeong's graduation song. * Kim Yoohyeon and Park Jihyo's temporary last single as an AKB48 member. * This is the seventh AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second being River, the third one being Heavy Rotation, fourth being Beginner, fifth being Flying Get and sixth being GIVE ME FIVE!. Category: AKB48 Singles